


Everything You Ever

by ScribbleTheCalico



Series: Jeanette's Old Warriors Fic [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic AU where Scourge has a sister murdered by Tigerstar. Featuring "Everything You Ever" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those old Warriors fics I wrote around age thirteen. I actually don't remember writing this one. No judgment.

Shapes emerged from the trees. Forest cats! Three of them, huge. The blue-gray she-cat had an understanding look in her eyes, but there was nothing but coldness in the toms’ eyes.

I placed myself in front of Orchid. I was small, but she was even smaller, with her twisted leg. She would never last in a fight, as Ruby liked to point out so often.

“What are you doing here?” the tom in the middle snarled. “This is ThunderClan territory!”

“Thistleclaw,” the she-cat stepped forward, “They’re only kits. It’s as not as if they pose a threat to us.

“An intruder’s and intruder, Bluefur!” Thistleclaw spat. “You’re only saying that because they’re kittypets. You’ve always been too soft on them.”

I felt myself shaking and swallowed down the instinct to run. Orchid wouldn’t be able to keep up with her leg, and I wouldn’t leave her.

“Here, let’s put it to my apprentice.” Thistleclaw turned to the slightly smaller cat beside him. “What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?”

Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws. “I think they should be taught a lesson. One they’ll remember.”

“So be it, then.”

“Now, hold on, there’s no need for this—” Bluefur protested, but Tigerpaw was snarling as he leapt towards me. I braced myself, but he simply knocked me aside. I crashed into a tree trunk. His claws grabbed Orchid.

“No!” I gasped, struggling to my paws, but Tigerpaw pressed her to the ground. She thrashed underneath him, but was unable to throw off his huge weight. I barreled into his side so hard that my head rattled. He only staggered a little from the impact, but it was enough. Orchid rolled to her paws and limped away as fast as she could. 

Tigerpaw roared and dove after her, knocking me aside. Before anyone could stop him, he had her small body in his jaws and hurled her away into a tree trunk. She made impact with a small cry and slid to the ground.

“Stop, Tigerpaw!” Bluefur cried. “Warriors do not need to kill cats to win a battle, remember?”

“I was just defending our territory,” Tigerpaw muttered.

“And you’ve done that. This kit has learned his lesson.”

“Yeah,” Tigerpaw mewed, glancing at Orchid. “You’ll never forget me,” He bared his teeth at me and stalked after his companions into the trees.

I ran over to my sister. “Orchid,” I whispered. “Orchid, please, get up,”

She didn’t move.

I howled to the sky. “Why? Why did it have to be her!”

> _Here lies everything_  
>  _The world I wanted at my feet_  
>  _My victories complete  
>  _ _So hail to the king_
> 
> _Everything you ever…_
> 
> _Arise and sing_  
>  _So your world’s benign_  
>  _So you think justice has a voice  
>  _ _And we all have a choice  
>  _ _Well, now your world is mine_
> 
> _Everything you ever…_
> 
> _And I am fine_

**Moons passed. This small cat became the terror of the town and the leader of the most ferocious and vicious cats known. He waited patiently for his moment, when he could take his revenge on Tigerpaw for the death of his sister. And finally, that moment came…**

> _Now the nightmare’s real_  
>  _Now Dr. Horrible is here  
>  _ _To make you quake with fear  
>  _ _To make the whole world kneel_

Tigerstar leapt for me, just as he had many moons ago. But I was not the same cat. I was changed, and I hardly realized it until now. I whipped to one side and shot out a paw. Tigerstar fell in the dust.

> _Everything you ever…_

He staggered to his paws, but I was ready for him. I dove forward with a vicious snarl and sank my claws into his throat. He gasped, and I yanked my paws down to the base of his tail. He collapsed with a choking sound.

**I am leader of Blood Clan. I am Scourge. And I have won!**

> _And I won’t feel  
>  _ _A thing_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cackling at my younger self that was so melodramatic.


End file.
